


You got a head full of paper, but baby nothing like origami

by Macaron



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Japan, M/M, Origami, sort of because there are a lot of texts in the first part, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: "TC: We should go anyway.AH: We have already said everything there was to say about this film.TC: Yeah but we never said that in Japanese."Basically Timmy and Armie in Japan.





	You got a head full of paper, but baby nothing like origami

AH: We should go anyway.

TC: What? Where? When?

AH: Nothing, nevermind. How are you?

TC: I’m fine man but-

TC: Tokyo, you mean?

AH: Mh Mh. I’m nodding at my phone now.

TC: But why? You were the one who suggested stopping the promotion with the Oscars.

AH: Sony was the one who suggested stopping the promotion I just said it out loud for them. What’s the weather?

TC: It’s raining.

TC: Stop changing the subject! What’s on your mind? Why did you change your mind?

AH: I don’t know, I’m just feeling in that way.

TC: You said you were tired, we were tired. You said that there wasn’t nothing more to say about the movie. You said that no one wanted to hear the story of the first rehearsal  again and ask us about the final sequence or about scene in which Oliver dances.

TC: Your words, not mine.

~~AH: I like to talk about our first rehearsal. I like to think about our kisses.~~

AH: Maybe I just like listening to the way you say things.

TC: You can listen to me at any time. I’m still here. We are still here.

AH: Yeah we are. It’s nothing, really. I shouldn't think about Japan, I should stay with Hops and Ford. Resting, make memories with my kids before the play. I should go on vacation with Elizabeth.

AH: I don’t know, Timmy. I thought that ending with Crema was the right thing. Close a circle, ending telling a story where it started. At midnight, dancing in front of the Duomo of Crema.  It was perfect.

TC: It was perfect.

~~TC: We were perfect.~~

AH: But maybe I do not want an end. Not yet.

TC: It’s not the end, it’s just the promo.

AH: Yeah. Don’t worry Timmy, we made the right choice. I was just talking nonsense.

~~TC: I I did not make any choice. Nobody made me choose. I would always choose you.~~

 

 

 

 

 

**Next day.**

 

TC: I need advice.

AH: Shoot.

TC:  For The King I have to put on muscle and weight and all those things that you don’t usually need for indie films that nobody watch anyway. Should my diet be protein, right?

AH: Right.

TC: Like fish and stuff like that, right?

AH: Right. Do you know that you could just use google for this, right?

TC: I’m using you, your knowledge.

TC: Anyway. Like fish and rice, right?

AH: Rice is carbs but yes.

TC: Like sushi! Perfect.

TC: We should go anyway.

AH: Where?

TC: You know were. I heard Sony, not exactly Mr. Sony  but you know and they are okay with few days of promo in Asia. Not a whole week because it costs money and we're tired and all that but five days next week.

TC: If it’s okay.

TC: For you, I mean. If you were serious about that.

AH: We have already said everything there was to say about this film.

TC: Yeah but we never said that in Japanese.

AH: Timmy.

TC: We still have to play the human tetris for some silly Japanese TV program. And to see a matsuri, do they make matsuri during this season? I always read about them in the manga.

TC: And the onsen! You have a tattoos but they are small, it’s not  problem.

AH: Timmy.

TC: I have to eat protein, Armie. I need to eat fish. For my career.

TC: It’s not the end.

AH:It’s not.

 

 

 

 

“I was almost there, you know? Almost there!”

"You smashed the whole okonomiyaki on the table, you did not even get the plate!"

They are returning to their ryokan, it’s late at night, the first bars  of Kyoto have already closed and there are few people around. It is a part of Japan that Timmy did not expect to see, a silent universe so different from the noise, the lights and the colors of Tokyo. He seems to be in a place out of time, in a bubble. Armie walks uncertainly close to him, speaks too loudly (he blames the sakè for this) and every time he leans on him Timmy wonders how to stay forever inside this bubble. How to stay forever in this universe where the promotional tour never ends and they  walk almost hugging each other.

“The first time! No one is good with his first okonomiyaki!”

Armie was horrible with his first okonomiyaki.

After a day of interviews, they ended up in a restaurant specializing in grilled dishes because Armie seems able to find something to grill at any occasion. Everywhere. It is not a very touristy place, nobody knows them and okonomiyaki are fabulous. So fabulous that Armie feels the need to try to make one . Worse, he feels the need to make it by dropping on the plate the ingredients like their waiter. A waiter who did this job for much longer than one night and who didn’t drink all their sake glasses.

It’s terrible. There is soba and cabbage (or something like that, Timmy has no idea at that point) everywhere even on his hair but Armie laughs so freely that nothing matters. He does not remember the last time he felt so happy. He remembers it very well: Crema.  It’s perfect.

Armie was perfect with his first okonomiyaki.

"They are just pasta and grilled eggs, give me some time and I will become a professional okonomiyaki griller!" Armie leans against him and in a slightly lower voice adds "Just wait Timmy."

For you? For you could wait a lifetime, thinks Timothée but of course he doesn’t say it.

"You could be anything you want, man! Even a professional griller!" It’s not true, not anymore. Armie is thirty-one years old, a fairly successful actor, a husband and a father, and if it is true that he can  still be many things at the same time his  life is on a specific path. A road to which Timmy can not afford to think, to which neither can afford to think because it would break their hearts.

"You are ridiculous!"

"I'm not. I'm just a little bit drunk.” Timmy says and kiss him. Because they are in Kyoto, Armie will be a professional griller and they are happy. “ And I'm in love with you but we don't talk about it."

Everything is suddenly quieter and Timmy would like to press the rewind because how  can you  be so stupid to ruin everything by saying something so obvious and at the same time so scary.

"We don’t talk about it but we can."

They can’t of course, but Armie says anyway. And Timmy loves him even more for this.

He kisses him again. Not just a chaste kiss, it’s a real kiss, one of those for which you can’t even blame alcohol. A kiss that is like going back to Crema, that  is like coming home.

"I'm in love with you." He says and laughs.

Armie smiles at him and holds him tighter.

"You should say something now you know, even just a thanks as always happens in the awkwards scenes of the teen drama. You should say something, even if you don’t feel the same."

He feel the same and Timmy knows very well.

"I don't think is possible to be with you and not to be in love with you."

“I love you until the end of Japan!” Timothée says, almost shouting.

“We are already in Japan, dummy. It is not a great distance.”

“So I love you until the end of Japan and back!”

“Until the end of Crema and back!” Armie replies giggling

“There is no end to Crema, Armie.”

“I hope so, Timmy.” And his tone is serious until he adds "There are still noodles in your hairs" smiling

"Yeah? Then maybe you should eat me instead that fake omelette." He says trying to flirt to lighten the mood.

"Maybe I should. Just to take you with me." And that felt more intimate than the kisses of a moment before.

"Maybe I'd let you, just to come with you."

They continue to walk.

“Armie?”

“Mh?”

"Tomorrow take me to an onsen."

"Tomorrow is today."

But because they are not in a book and this is not their final sad Timothée replies "Even better,  bring me now."

 

 

 

 

"What are you thinking?"

They are immersed in the thermal water, close, half naked and alone and Timmy wonders if any human being really would have another answer to this question. Probably even aliens would respond in the same way in that situation, half-naked in a thermal water pool near Armie Hammer.

You. I'm thinking about  you. As for two years now. As always.

"Origami." Instead, he answers.

Armie bursts out laughing and his laughter seems to reverberate in that funny pool that looks like a barrel of wine. "Origami? My cock a few inches away from your thigh makes you think about origami? Should I be offended?"

And it is so scandalized that Timothée can’t hold back a smile.

"No your beautiful and huuuuuge cock" laughs "a few inches from my thigh makes me think about why we're still in bathing suit instead of being naked, but yes I was thinking about origami too."

"Why origami?"

"Are you able to make origami?" Timmy asks.

"I tried to do some animals for Hops pre-school, one of those fucking classes to create links between parents and stimulate communication. Anyway why origami?" Timmy isn’t looking at him but he knows that while he says these things Armie rolls his eyes.

"Because today, during an interview,a girl explained how to make the crane. Do you know about the origami of the crane? "

"Tell me about it." His voice is soft, interested.

"There is an ancient legend that says that if you make a thousand origami of the crane, a symbol of long life, you will have made a wish."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm terrible with origami, my hands work well for the piano but not for origami, it's like I have two left hands."

"Your hands work well for a lot of things." Armie giggles.

"I'm flattered even though I think this compliment is not disinterested, but not origami anyway."

And after a few minutes of silence "I tried, you know? In a pause while you were on the phone but if I couldn’t even do a crane, imagine doing a thousand to make a wish.”

"Don’t." His voice is soft but firm.

"Don’t what?Don’t make a thousand cranes to make a wish or don’t make that wish?” Then with a sad smile he adds "I can’t say my wish out loud or it will not come true. Even if sometimes I think you would prefer it that way."

"Don’t waste your thousand cranes for me."

"Why? Because  you still think you aren’t worth it? I thought we'd passed this point where you stop reading the buzzfeed articles and listen to your mother. "

Armie grumbles.

"Or on the other hand because wouldn’t it come true even with a thousand cranes?"

“Just don’t.” And Armie looks like Oliver as he says it.

“Of course.”  And after that “Besides I’m so bad with cranes I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” This sound more about their relationship than about the cranes.

They remain silent together in the water, their legs touching as if to keep afloat it was necessary to maintain contact, to stay close.

Maybe it's really like that, maybe not just when it comes to onsen.

"I think you should kiss me."

"I kiss you all the time."

It is not true and still it is.

"Kiss me anyway." Timmy insists coming closer.

"I'm already yours." Armie whispers to him.

And this is also true and at the same time it is not.

 

 

 

 

The next morning they have solo interviews. He wakes up late, Armie has already left but there is a small paper crane on his unpacked suitcase.

Under the crane there is a scribbled sheet .

_"The first of a thousand. It’s just the beginning. (It is not the end. Never the end.)"_

It's just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: English is not my frst language and I write it like Oliver speaks italian (and I'm not even cute as Armie).  
> The title is from Origami lyrics because I just googled "origami and song" and that happened.  
> I know they probably would have gone to Tokyo but my heart is still in Kyoto.  
> No okonomiyaki was abused when I was writing this fic.


End file.
